A Date
by StrugglingFool
Summary: Len had asked Oliver to go with him for brunch and other places to have some fun. But it turns out it wasn't just that only. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Title: A Date.**  
**Rating: T  
****Characters: (Main) Len Kagamine, Oliver  
****From: VOCALOID**

**A.N: First fanfiction. If you're thinking about their personalities, Len is a cool and knows how to make jokes, but is really shy at confessing, while Oliver is a complete tsundere, hahaa. He actually does not like confessing, no matter how lovey-dovey he is to someone.**

**As for ages, Len is 16; Oliver is between 14-15.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

Ten thirty, the perfect time to lie down and make an endless train of thoughts…at least to Oliver himself. Staring at the white, vast ceiling, while thinking, was often the usual routine he does before going to bed. Some of his thoughts often go wilder that he can't think of it again.

Ring. Ring.

The loud noise from the phone suddenly interrupted his long mile of thoughts.

The British blonde groaned and hastily grabbed the phone from the top of the desk, looking at the caller's info.

Len Kagamine

He sighed, accepted the call, and put it on his ear.

"Hello? Len?" he said.

On the other side, another voice replied. "Oliver? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Good, now I have something to tell you."

Oliver was now in a state of confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I'm planning to have brunch tomorrow morning at the café nearby the school, would you mind if you join me? Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, you're my only hope 'cause others don't want to join."

"Alright, alright" he sighed.

"Oh, and don't forget to wear a dre—" the conversation was cut. Oliver wasn't sure about what he might, but the only option on his mind was…

"A dress!?" the young male hissed. "That bloody banana-loving idiot! He's going to pay for this! I'm not going to wear a dress!"

Ring. Ring. One new message.

Oliver opened his phone and looked at the message.

_From: Len Kagamine._

_Can you wear a dress for me please? So people won't be skeptical? And be there on 11:00 AM or earlier, I'll be early as much as I can!_

_Sent 9 minutes ago._

"I guess there's no choice." Oliver sighed. "But I've got to sleep."

He turned off the lights and when to bed.

* * *

**A:N: Quite short, isn't it? It'll flesh out in the next chapters.**


	2. At the Cafe

Chapter 1: At the Cafe.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Tapping the table with his finger, the young boy glares at the clock. Eleven o'clock, the supposed meeting time to his partner, Len Kagamine. They were to have brunch by now, but his Len was late, _partially late_, to say. And he promised to be early as much as he can. The British young man could have thought of leaving the café by now, but was too hesitant to do so and just spared a little more time to wait.

"That wanker!" he uttered, pouting. "I knew I couldn't trust him."

Frustrated, he left the café, not even bothering to focus properly. He and Len were good friends, but the older male's endless lines of pranks were there to deceive him. And this time, though, was worse.

The boy had to wear a sleeveless white dress with frills, complete with white sandals, a summer hat. It was all part of that so-called 'plan'

All of the sudden, he accidentally bumped into something – or someone, and made him tripped.

"Ow!" the boy groaned, rubbing his head. "I'm s-sorry, Mister. I didn't k-know you were—"

In his eye glared on someone he expected before to arrive: Len Kagamine.

"Told you would look so cute in that dress." he snickered. Len was wearing a suit that matched the color of the younger male's dress, complete with sneakers. "On second thought, why aren't waiting at the table? You _were_ supposed to wait for me, Oliver."

"You're late." the other young man, known to be Oliver, said. "You promised to be early! I've been waiting since the past two hours."

"_Partially_ late," Len assured. "And Rin told me to prepare. That's how I got late."

His reply made Oliver chuckle. "So you're _fashionably _late? What a wanker!" he taunted.

"Well you're disguised as a _chick_, and you look like a girl!" he answered back. "And maybe someone fell in love with you…since you have to feminine like _hips_—"

"—Stop! Just, stop." the British boy blushed. "A-anyways, we still have to eat brunch." Oliver stared at the clock again—eleven twenty-two.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot the plan. Come on, let's go." Len grabbed the other's hand and pulled him to the reserved table.

It took five minutes for the food to prepare. After they received the meal, they had a small chat about the plan, when Oliver asked. "Why did you let me wear a dress?"

"You'll know later." Len grinned. "How about we go to the park? Besides, it's Saturday anyways." the older male gripped the other's hand, despite Oliver's complaints

The British blonde attempted to pull his hand out of Len's grasp. "W-what are you doing!? S-stop holding my hand…!" he protested, his cheeks forming a shade of red.

"I'm taking you to the park, you idiot!" Len frowned. "Don't want it? Then leave. I _don't_ need you anyway. I'll just go by myself, then..." The blue-eyed male responded, unable to say last few words.

"O-oh—I-I'm sorry L-Len…!" Oliver shakily muttered. "I…I didn't k-know y-you'd be mad or somehow—" the young boy was in a verge of tears.

Len pulled him into a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay, don't cry.", his voice was soothing, like a mother's voice.

He grabbed a towel from his pocket, and wiped the tears from the young boy's eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?"

The British boy pulled him out of the tight hug. He took the towel Len gave him. "P-please don't leave! I won't be bad or mean or stubborn!" he pleaded.

"Alright, I won't leave you." Len assured. "But promise me you'll be a good lover—I mean friend, right?"

"I promise." Oliver began to grin. "So where were we? Oh right, the park!"

"God, I almost forgot!" Len chuckled. "But we don't have to be quick, are we? We do have a lot of time."

"Sure." he agreed. They began exiting the café, bringing some food they ordered from the store.

"So…" Len shakily grabbed the other's hands, making the other flinch, blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Len smirked.

"A-ah, quiet you-!" Oliver grumbled, still blushing.

The two boys continued to chat and went their way to the park. Meanwhile, two voices near the café were heard.

"Look Miku-chan! My brother Len is going out with some cute girl. No wonder he's been too long dressing up." the voice belonged to a young girl, exactly like Len, but with more feminine features.

"Really, Rin-chan? Let me take a look." the other belongs to also a young girl, but is much older than the other, who is known to be Rin.

Both girls squealed "Ah, so cute…!" the two girls both leaped joyfully. "I hope Len doesn't notice us. He might be ruining his _date_." Rin grinned.

Miku looked at Rin with a big smile on her face after sighting Len and his 'girlfriend'. (in their thoughts) "I guess we should spice up their relationship! What should we do?" she chimed playfully.

The other giggled. "Well, let's see what we got here…"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**A.N: What are Miku and Rin up to now? Find out at the next chapter!**


End file.
